AnGeLeS de BaRrO
by NaRdU MyOuBi
Summary: Somos Corazones Bajo el Temporal, Ángeles de Barro que desase el mal... Hijos de la Tierra envuelta por Vudú... Hijos de la noche que quieren volar...” SxS


**ANGELES DE BARRO**

_By Nardu Myoubi_

_Summary:__ "Somos Corazones Bajo el Temporal, Ángeles de Barro que desase el mal, Hijos de la Tierra envuelta por Vudú, Hijos de la noche que quieren volar..." SxS_

_Disclaimer:__ Desgraciadamente ningún personaje de CCS me pertenece, ya que son propios de CLAMP y yo solo los conjugué con una bella canción (que no es mía tampoco). _

_Notas de la autora:__ Completamente 'UA'. Espero que les guste._

* * *

La luna brilla sobre el oscuro firmamento, una catedral envuelta por penumbras es divisada, y un ser oscuro avanza por el predio. 

Las grandes puertas de la iglesia son abiertas, dentro una figura vestida de inmaculado blanco y rodeada de santos alados, es iluminada por la luna, que como fiel testigo, se filtra a través del ventanal detrás de la cruz mayor del altar. La bella criatura da a conocer un tierno rostro, de tez clara y finas facciones, que no hacen mas que enriquecer sus ojos esmeraldinos, brillantes como dos gotas de agua.

Él avanza sin perder el contacto visual, que solo los ojos de su ángel son capaces de invocar.

A un lado, entre las sombras de los árboles, la escena es observada de cerca por un misterioso ser, de piel extremadamente blanca y ojos amatistas. Su deber es pasar desapercibida, y solo ser testigo de la tragedia próxima a acontecer.Lo inevitable.

A lo lejos, desde el recinto, un sonido llega a sus oídos, un órgano entona un dulce réquiem y ella sin poder evitarlo alza sus pensamientos al compás de la melodía mientras sus cabellos, largos y negros, bailan con el viento.

"Luna tu,  
Cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya,  
Cuantas las palabras dichas para ti,  
Que han surcado el cielo solo por posar  
Una noche en puerto de tu soledad  
Los amantes se refugian en tu luz,  
Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón  
Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión,  
Luna que me miras ahora escúchame..."

La pareja se funde en un fuerte abrazo, ajenos a los observadores pero inundados por ese bello sentimiento, que por un instante los hace sentirse completos, como solo juntos pueden sentirse, y a modo de confesión, se escucha a coro sus voces al unísono

"Only you can hear my soul…"

Y la enigmática presencia, ahora junto al ventanal de la catedral, comenta solo para su confidente

"luna tu,  
Que sabes el secreto de la eternidad  
Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad,  
Guíame que a ti mi corazón oye,  
Me siento perdida y no se..."

Cierra sus ojos, no puede evitarlo, su dolor es grande al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo, por algo que ella no entiende, un sentir extraño, que solo trae tragedias y desgracias para gente como ellos. Sostiene en sus manos el colgante de su cuello, aquel que comparten los de su rango, se aferra a él y continúa cantando

"No se que hay amores  
Que destruyen corazones  
Como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar..."

Los castaños cruzan miradas, donde encuentran la maravilla del amar reflejados, pero lo inadulible acontece, el espacio se oscurece, la luna se esconde detrás de una espesa nube negra, y todo se sumerge en la interminable oscuridad.

Él la besa, con el más tierno de todos sus besos, mientras deposita un crucifijo en sus manos, aquel artefacto símbolo de su deber, que alguien una vez le otorgó. En ella sus ojos resplandecen de miedo, pero no puede retractarse, solo puede esperar lo inevitable.

Se oye una promesa de amor y Tomoyo vuelve a cuestionar

"luna tu,  
Alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad,  
En tu cara oculta que misterio habrá,  
Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil..."

El satélite, como respondiendo a su llamado, emerge de su escondite, pero esta vez teñida de un extraño color rojo, alumbrando el entorno sagrado. Los numerosos tributos a los santos alados, comienzan a quebrarse en un fiero intento por liberarse de su prisión, mientras bestias con ojos rojos emergen de las tinieblas y un fuerte temblor estremece el lugar, anunciando el final del antes, bello sueño.

La pareja afligida se separa y él empuña su fina y larga espada, ella corre a refugiarse debajo del altar, entre tanto observa la brillante hoja reflejarse en la oscuridad rojiza, marcando así cada uno de los movimientos dados por su amado.

Ahora reza al cielo por el bien de él, para que sea perdonado, que no sufra mal alguno, y que el castigo no sea cebero para ellos, porque el pecado de su amor no es aceptado

Sostiene el colgante de su dulce protector, y vuelve a pedir al cielo, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, para que sus plegarias sean escuchadas. Entonces aferra el plateado crucifijo, sin querer ver al frente, fija su vista en la bella esmeralda incrustada en su centro, al mismo tiempo que escucha el filo de la espada chocar con las cortantes garras de las bestias. Entonces los recuerdos vienen a su mente, y revive aquel día que su vida cambio, en el que por primera vez supo que podía ser persona y mujer, el día en que lo conoció a él.

Sin darse cuenta, las sombras se multiplican y sintiéndose acorralado, la oye gritar su nombre

"Shaoran!!!"

'_Sakura!!'_ es su primer pensamiento, voltea y la ve, la más grande de todas las bestias, con sus temibles garras y sus feroces colmillos que destruyen el altar de un solo golpe.

'_No Dios, No!'_

Sakura lo sabe, es inevitable, así como cuando lo conoció a él, su perdición.

La vio, y ya no pudo escapar, la Luna, tan grande y redonda, del más intenso rojo jamás visto. La bestia fue quien se la enseño, al levantar, la parte superior del altar, y señalar el gran ventanal donde esa bella Luna ensangrentada brillaba, palpitando ante sus verdes ojos.

Entonces recordó lo que tanto le repitiera una vez su más grande amigo e entrañable hermano

'_No existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable'_

Poco a poco algo en su interior va cambiando, sintiendo como su respiración aumenta y sus ojos comienzan a ver con un tinte rojizo, deja caer de sus manos el regalo de esa persona tan especial para ella. En cambio sus delicados dedos expresaron la necesidad de asirse a la carde humana y destrozarla, sentir el fluir de la sangre en su garganta.

En el palco del piano, la melodía comienza a aumentar su ritmo y quien toca anuncia

"lo inevitable acontece..."

Sus pálidos dedos se deslizan por las teclas con mucha fluidez, marcando un compás de batalla, su rostro refleja tranquilidad, pero sus ojos, del azul más profundo de los mares, manifiesta la tristeza de saber que su dulce amiga perdida está. Y Tomoyo a su lado canta con la más bella de las angelicales voces jamás oídas por las tinieblas

"Porqué somos corazones bajo el temporal  
Ángeles de barro se deshacen ya  
Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá  
Hijos de la tierra envuelta por tu luz  
Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar...  
Que hay amores  
Que destruyen corazones  
Como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar..."

Shaoran avanza, sus adversarios se retiran, saben que esto solo les concierne a ellos dos.

"Sakura..."

Su grave voz suena como un suave murmullo ronco, ella voltea a verlo; allí estaba él, quien desde un principio fue enviado para acabar con su sufrimiento. Shaoran ve que su rostro expresa el deseo de matar, y en su perdida mirada ya no distingue aquel brillo tan especial que su pequeña flor de cerezo irradiaba con tanta facilidad.

Sabe que no hay nada que hacer, debe cumplir con su deber, avanza ante ella, empuña su fiel espada, esto es lo que debió haber echo aquel día que la conoció, era su obligación, pero una vez vio su hermosa sonrisa y esos especiales ojos, el sedoso cabello castaño ondeando en el viento y la fragilidad de sus sentimientos, su trágico destino quedo marcado; el deseo de un sueño efímero en donde él podía protegerla y hacerla feliz, mientras durara este lapso del tiempo juntos, en el largo período donde Ángeles y demonios combaten por gobernar el cielo y la tierra.

Blancas perlas caen sobre el teclado del piano, ella no logra dominar esa triste realidad. Pero para su consuelo, gotas de sangre contrastan en el marfil, mientras Eriol continua tocando la sonata favorita de la que una vez fue como su pequeña hermanita.

Sakura lo ve venir, ve la angustia en sus ojos ambarinos, ahora oscurecidos por el sufrimiento y que una vez no hace mucho tiempo, le expresaban tantos sentimientos solo a ella y a nadie más.

A sus oídos llega un vago recuerdo de notas musicales que solo para ellas sonaban, el canto de una sirena que acompaña pero solo una frase la asedia

"Que hay amores  
Que destruyen corazones  
Como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar..."

En contra de su voluntad, decide esperarlo, y a pesar de lo que su instinto le dicta, abre sus brazos y con la más amplia de sus sonrisas aguarda la llegada de su amado a su lado.

Cierra sus ojos, no quiere ver su brillante sonrisa mientras siente como su espada atraviesa el delicado cuerpo, aquel que tanto amo, ama y amara por siempre. Siente sus brazos rodearlo y su mejilla izquierda humedecerse. Ella estaba llorando.

Al penetrar el frió filo de la hoja, sus traicioneros ojos la asaltaron con un espeso liquido, calido pero doloroso; destinada a infligir dolor y sufrimiento, deleitarse con mentiras traicioneras y provocar viles actos de desconfianza en tantos otros con solo pocas palabras tentadoras, vio tantos llantos de todo tipo, que nunca imagino poder hacerlo. Pero aun así sangre caen de sus ojos.

Sin querer presenciar sus lágrimas, shaoran hunde el rostro en el hueco del suave cuello de su amada, se deleita por última vez con su tacto, su proximidad y el dulce aroma de los cerezos en sus cabellos. La rodea con sus brazos, la aferra a él.

En el palco, la melodía está llegando a su fin, y para finalizar, se escucha en un susurro, la suave vos de Eriol decir

"Pero hay Amores  
Dueños de sus pasiones  
Que es la fuerza  
Que al mundo siempre hará girar."

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, Sakura murmura solo para oídos de su pequeño lobo, entretanto perlas negras caen al suelo

"Only you could hear my soul..."

Y Shaoran sin contenerse por más tiempo, eleva al cielo un desgarrador grito, lleno de ira y dolor, totalmente fuera de si mismo. De su espalda brotan dos largas y blancas alas, que comienzan a matizarse con un negro grisáceo, para luego desintegrarse en el aire, a modo de varias plumas que vuelan con el inexistente viento de la fría noche.

Sin querer dejarse rendir, deposita a su calido demonio en el destruido altar, prometiéndole que pronto estarán juntos y comienza su andar, para emprender un viaje que solo el puede realizar. Recoge su crucifijo como un sublime recuerdo de lo acontecido esa noche, el quién es él, y a quién realmente debe proteger.

La Luna vuelve a esconderse y él promete demostrar que los Ángeles de barro existen, como su preciosa Sakura, y que Dios debe apoyarlos por encima de los reales, porque son ellos quienes realmente se esfuerzan por ser nobles y no causar mas pena ni dolor en un mundo donde ya no se sabe quien es quien y cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

La luna vuelve a mostrar su brillante luz satinada, y en el órgano de la catedral, un plateado crucifijo acompaña el brillo de un oscuro zafiro.

Sé hermanos, que esta historia es trágica y que en realidad no tiene caso contarla, pero la verdad es que si piensan que todo en este mundo esta perdido sin amor, realmente tienen razón y lamento lo sucedido, pero es que no puedo escuchar la petición de todos los demonios deseosos de poder convertirse en humanos y amar como es debido, porque al fin y al cabo, no soy yo quien puede cambiar lo escrito, porque a pesar de que parezca un simple capricho, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

* * *

Hola!!! Por fin me anime a publicar una historia, y la verdad es q me encanta!!! xD hace tiempo q tenia esta idea en mente, mas detallada pero bue u.u ... Gracias a todos por pasarse y leer! su apoyo es muy important para mi!! sin mas me despido 

ah! me olvidaba d aclarar q la cancion q aderi es Luna de Alessandro Safina escuchenla es hermosa tbm esta en italiano ( creo q es la original P) y si les interesa, es del ost de El Clon la serie d tv brasilera jajajajaa pues si desde q dieron esa novela aca en argentina me envicie con esta cancion y no pude evitar crear esta historia. Quiero aclarar tbm q tuve q modificar un poco la letra para q expresara lo q deseaba si?

ok ahora si me despido suert a todos y dejenme sus comentarios please!!!! byebye!


End file.
